


The Tower

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apocalyptic scenery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: If you are able to feel true love, we'll meet us at the Tower....My dearest Andy, like I promised, here is the story for you. I hope you will like it. Hug you tight, my inspiring friend. :-)





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



In a small side street in the urban canyon of New York was a small but fine flower shop. He was known as an insider tip far beyond the district. The owner had a special way to treat his flowers. As soon as someone entered the small shop, he received the sweet and beguiling fragrance of the flowers, which shone in all imaginable colors. It feels like you were entering a fairy tale forest.  
This was not only because the wonderful flowers, but also to the appearance of the florist.  
Thranduil was unearthly beautiful. His slender body moved gracefully through the shop when he gathered flowers for the customers and his delicate facial features made their hearts beat faster. Most of his customers were fascinated of his sapphire blue eyes and his platinum-blond, long hair, which flowed down his back like liquid moonlight.  
Just a few of them noticed the little boy who always sat with Thranduil behind the counter in the late afternoon til the shop closed.  
He was the most valuable flower in his store. Legolas was Thranduils everything. He loved his son more than anything else in this world. His blond hair gleamed like gold in the soft light of the shop, and his lively, sky-blue eyes were a never ending source of joy for his father.  
It helps him to bear with the respectless behavior of some of his customers. He was aware of the eager looks, the greasy smiles, and the ambiguous allusions. And it makes him sick.  
It was a week before Christmas, when he had a particularly hard day and he was just about to finish work, when someone entered the shop. He was expecting some stressed business man as he stepped out of the back room and was surprised to see a woman looking around in his little realm, who has nothing about a business man.  
On the contrary, she was dressed only in an old cardigan and a long worn out skirt, and her shoes seemed old and to thin fort he cold winter. The scarf, which she had shoved off her head, had also seen better days, and gave a look away at her long, dark-blond hair, which already showed the first gray strands.  
He was thinking about whether the woman was a homeless, when her eyes met his and he immediately regretted his guess. Her blue-gray eyes looked at him with a warmth, which he hadn‘t seen for a long time. He knew immediately, she saw him. Not his attractive appearance, but his whole being.  
She smiled gently and spokes up when she reached the counter. "You have a beautiful shop, Thranduil" He stopped to wonder and replied "Thank you. What can I do for you? "" Nothing. I want to do something for you "she answered and smiled at Legolas, who curiously peered out from behind the back of his father. Even before Thranduil could reply, the stranger continued: "Things will change. Very soon. Trust your heart Thranduil, and believe in your dreams. "Then she drew out a little bunch of lavender under her cardigan, and laid the fragile gift on the counter. "A small talisman for you" she commented with a smile, turned away, and left the shop without turning around again.  
Thranduil was speechless and did not really know what to think of this performance when he looked after her. "Ada, what did the woman mean?" Legolas asked, glancing at his father. "I don‘t know, my son," he replied. "But I think we should really go home now. The day was long enough. "  
He took the little lavender bouquet and placed it in a small box. He stowed it under the counter and turned off the lights in his shop before he locked the door and stepped out with Legolas into the New York winter.  
That night Thranduil lay awake for a long time. The words of the stranger did not fail him. Everyone else would have dismissed this as a stupid chatter, but he couldn‘t get rid of the feeling that in her case it was different. The way she had looked at him-so knowing. And there was the matter with the lavender. No one knew his scent had a soothing effect on him. His thoughts began to drift slowly into sleep and he closed his eyes to find some rest.  
He dreamed of a stormy sea, the waves were thrown against steep coasts, and he heard desperate shouts of people, but he didn‘t see them. The salty wind blew him hard in his face and tugged at his clothes. Drops of spray wetted his skin and he tried to look around, but there was nothing else but the roaring sea.  
He rode up in bed as his alarm clock ripped him from this strange dream. Something moved beside him, and when he looked next to him, he had to smile. Legolas was rolled up lika a ball beside him and his peaceful face instantly melted the cold horror of the dream. The love of his son rised in his chest and enveloped him in light and warmth.

Thranduil carefully slipped out of the bed to not wake his son and entered the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. It was Legola's first day of holidays and he wanted to give him as much time as possible to sleep, before they both had to go to the store.  
Thick white snowflakes danced past the kitchen window and wrapped New York in a white dress. It could have been a truly magical picture, if there weren’t the annoyed horns of the drivers. Thranduil had the impression for a moment that it was even louder than usual.  
When the two entered the street, Thranduil could immediately feel the tension who was laying over the city. The people they met on the way to the flower shop wearing invariably irritated faces. Thranduil didn‘t get rid of the feeling that this subliminal aggression, they radiated, didn‘t come from the people's Christmas stress. So he was glad when he reached the shop with Legolas and was greeted by the sweet scent of the flowers.  
On this day, hardly anyone entered his shop, which was very unusual. And the few people who came in, just looked around and they left again, after looking at Thranduil. This peoples behavior began to really worry him. But what scared him the most was their eyes. There was pure disgust in them when they looked at him. And not just at him. They gave Legolas the same disdainful glances.  
"Ada, what's wrong with the people?" Legolas asked. "Why do they look at us so badly? Have we done anything to them? "Thranduils heart almost broke as he heard the sadness and fear in the voice of his son. He hugged him intently, and replied softly, "I don‘t know, Legolas. It worries me just as much as you. "  
He heared the ringing of the door bell and turned around. In the shop stood a friendly business man who had a sandwich shop a few meters away. For years he supplied him with flower arrangements and he and Legolas always got a discount when they ate some sandwiches at his shop. Thranduil was glad that this time it was someone he knew. "Hello Gil, nice to see you" he greeted him. But the moment the latter saw him, the florist's breath stopped. From the eyes of his business friend radiated pure hate. Even before Thranduil could ask what was going on, Gil began: "Stop the wrong courtesies, Oropherion. I just came to tell you that I’m not interested in your weed, any longer. Look for someone else who is so stupid to buy this crap here" and he pointed to the flowers around him. "Gil, what is ..." began the florist, but Gil interrupted him: "What's going on?! I just have enough of you and your brood. Your beauty, your whole kindness. All this amiability and innocence you radiates, gives me nausea. And even more so, the behavior towards your brat. It's so sick, this disgusting love you have torwards him. "When Thranduil heard the soft sobs of his son, pure rage inflamed in his chest. It was one thing, when people insulted him, but if someone dared to attack his son, he became a beast. "Fine Gil" he snapped. "Then piss off of my shop and never dare to put a foot in again." "I will not" got Thranduil to answer and the businessman turned to go. "Nobody wants this crap here, anyway," and kicked against a group of vases with cut flowers that fell and shattered on the ground. Legolas whimpered with fear, and Thranduil was already half arround the counter to kick Gil personally out of the store, as he was already out of the door and slammed it so hard, that a part of the pane broke out and also shattered on the ground.  
He felt Legolas' arms snake around his hips from behind and he whimpered, "Ada, I'm so scared. I want to go home. Please, Ada! "Thranduil turned to him and took him in a tight embrance."Good, my tender leaf. Just let me get rid of the mess here, and we'll go home. "He kissed his son gently on the forehead and Legolas disappeared behind the counter again. As he replaced the broken pane with cardboard, his eyes fell on the people passing by his shop. He was stunned when he realized that they were all grinning at him with disgust. Something was definitely wrong.  
When the two entered the street, they only wanted to go home. On their way, Thranduil just wanted to stop to buy some food for dinner in a small supermarket at the corner. But when they wanted to enter the shop, the manager get in his way. " We don‘t sell nothing to vermin, like you" he hissed at Thranduil. The blonde didn‘t want to make a scene, cause he felt the fearful grip of his son, he gave in and left the shop, again. Surely he could do something from the remnants they had at home.  
That night Thranduil was awakened by screams and bursting panes. Police cars howled through the night and people were screaming at each other in the streets. When he was still wondering whether New York was going totally insane, shots echoed through the night. He stiffened with fear and the decision rose in his mind,that it was maybe better to leave New York. But where should they go? He had no family, no friends he could turn to. He heard the burst of panes, again. No, everything was better than staying in this city.  
He lay down for a while to get some rest. And he dreamed, again.  
He stood on the shore of a large lake and looked over the harbor, whose exit to the lake was dominated by an imposing Aerial Lift Bridge. The sun goes down, dipping the scenery into warm colors of yellow, orange and red. The gentle breeze that passed from the lake brushed softly over his face and let his hair dance softly in the wind. He felt peace at this place. He felt safe. He would have liked to stay longer, but a shouting from the staircase was waking him up.  
He sat up still drowsy with sleep, rubbing his eyes. He was glad when he saw Legolas still sleeping next to him. Quietly he got out of bed and began to gather the most necessary things. Warm clothing, money, food and the sleeping bags and camping mats that they normally use for camping. He gathered up all the blankets in the apartment, too and carried all the items into one pile. As he began to look for his car keys in his backpack, he found the little box with the lavender bouquet, and pulled it out in astonishment. When had he put the box in his backpack? He couldn‘t remember.  
He sat down at the kitchen table and opened it carefully. The beguiling fragrance of the lavender rose into his nose and a pleasant feeling of relaxation and confidence spread in his chest.  
He thought back to the woman and smiled slightly as he remembered her gaze. So there were still people who could really see others.

He loaded his van and then woke up Legolas. When his son had breakfast, he explained his plan. Legolas looked at him. Where will we go?" asked Legolas. "It doesn’t matter in the first place. Basically we have to leave New York. Then we will see" his father replied. „ No matter where we go the mainthing is, we are together“ Legolas added. "I couldn‘t have said it better, my tender leaf." Thranduil agreed with him.  
15 minutes later they sat in the van and drove off. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and actually the professional traffic would have to lead to first blockages and honk concerts, but hardly a sound could be heard. A ghostly silence lay over the city. There was a dense fog in the streets, which was mixed with the biting smoke of various burning spots. Thranduil drove cautiously and used only side streets. On a whim, he wanted to see his shop. The sight was not surprising, but he had feared it. Only charred ruins remained, where once the foundation of his existence was located. "Ada, what kind of people just burn down our shop?" Legolas asked with tears in his eyes. Thranduil looked at his son and replied sadly, "People who can never recognize the true value of a flower. They will never be able to see the beauty behind the surface. "Why they can‘t, Ada?" "Because, they are not able to see with their hearts. They are busy to just to look at the surface. They prefer to pursue false dreams, like wealth and possessions, in the hope of being someone special. They wouldn‘t recognize the true treasures of this world if they landed right with their faces in there. " " I'm sorry, "Legolas replied. "Me too, my tender leaf" replied his father. "The tragic thing is, that these people are afraid of us, because we are different." "Why?" "Because they are afraid to realize that their whole world is just build on lies and deception." Legolas nodded and Thranduil threw one last look at the still smoldering place where he had spent so much time. This was definitely the last proof that New York was no longer a place for him and his son. He set the van in motion and the two of them made their way out of the city.  
Just before the city limits, the fog began to clear. They had hardly met another car, and Thranduil was glad about. Legolas had fallen asleep on the passenger seat and they had been on a highway heading north-west for over two hours when his son began to wake up slowly. "Ada, where are we?" Legolas asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Shortly after Wheeling" "Ada, I'm hungry" "In my backpack are a few crackers" said Thranduil. "I promise you something better for dinner. I just want to get as many miles as possible between us and New York. "Legolas began to eat the crackers and looked out the window, where the snowy landscape and small towns passed by.  
When it began to dawn, they reached the outer city limits of Columbus. Thranduil discovered a small shopping center with a gas station and some restaurants. The two of them were glad to finally be able to walk around after the long journey. At first they bought some food which they could prepare in their van. Then, Thranduil fueled the van, and filling two large reserve tanks with gasoline.  
Legolas didn‘t notice it, but Thranduil could see the looks that followed them suspiciously. He would have preferred to leave again, but he had promised Legolas to go for a decent dinner. They entered a small restaurant and sat down in a secret corner to cause as little attention as possible. Legolas grinned as the waitress put the hot vegetable pot in front of him and also Thranduil had to smile when the smell of his potato mushroom soup rose into his nose. The waitress looked from one to the other and shook her head in surprise. How could be someone so happy about soup?  
When Legolas crawled on Thranduil's lap after eating and cuddled him, a little later a man approached the two and said, "I would ask you politely to leave the place. Your offensive behavior is causing irritation among the other guests. "Thranduil looked bewildered at the man. Then he looked into the dining room and saw some people hastily turn away while others stared at them in disgust. "Ada, what's going on? Have we done something wrong?"Legolas asked uncertainly. "No, my tender leaf. Let's just go. "They rose and Thranduil threw the man a few bank notes on the table and hissed," I'm sure, my money will not cause any irritation."Then he left the restaurant with his son and could feel the stabbing eyes in his back.  
Thranduil took a deep breath of the cold winter air and was glad when he felt his rage subsiding again. "Ada, I'm sorry" he suddenly heard his son say. He looked at him in surprise and asked, "What are you sorry for?" "You got trouble because of me." Thranduil was bewildered. He felt a stab in his heart and it hurt him so much that Legolas really thought he had done something wrong. He stopped abruptly, sank to his knees, and embraced his son intently. "My tender leaf, you haven‘t done anything wrong. You don‘t have to worry. Do you still know what I told you about the people who burned down our flower shop? "Legolas nodded "They are not capable of seeing with their hearts." Thranduil nodded in agreement. „My dear delicate leaf, you have never to apologize for loving someone, okay? "" Yes, Ada. I love you." „ I love you, too.“ Thranduil squeezed his son once again before he got up and the two of them made their way to the van.  
They left Columbus behind and moved further along the highway heading north-west. Legolas got tired and had already slept on the delivery floor, which Thranduil had turned into a bed for both of them, with all the sleeping mats, sleeping bags, and many blankets.  
It began to snow and the flakes became so dense that Thranduil decided to park the car somewhere for the night. He found a small grove and carefully steered the car along the forest path until the car was no longer visible from the highway. He let himself fall back into the driver's seat and closed his tired eyes for a moment. Would they ever find a place where they could live in peace? Suddenly he perceived a faint smell of lavender. He opened his eyes in surprise and glanced at his backpack, which was beside him on the passenger seat. Carefully, he took out the small box with the lavender bouquet and opened it.  
Thranduil got big eyes when he saw that some of the flowers had begun to blossom - and that was actually impossible. The scent soothing his worn out nerves. Then a very absurd thought popped up in his mind: What if the posy was a kind of a compass? He looked at the flowers and came to the conclusion that he would probably only find out, if he continued their way. He closed the box again and crawled to Legolas into the delivery area and buried his face in his golden locks before he fell exhausted asleep.  
He was back at the harbour and looked at the Aerial Lifting Bridge. It was a sunny day and from afar he could hear children's laughter. The white paint oft he bridge shone brightly in the sun. Thranduil closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun rays on his skin. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned around in surprise. The woman from the flower shop stood in front of him. Before he could ask anything, she said: "You're on the right way, Thranduil. Don‘t despair. Trust your heart and your intuition."Then she pointed to the city, and he followed her hand with his eyes. He saw a tower on a hill in the distance. Although he was so far away, he could still feel the peace and security that radiated from the building.When he looked back to the woman, she had disappeared. He looked back at the tower and the city and sighed. Now he just had to find this place.  
Thranduil was aroused by the gentle singing of birds, and when he turned to his son, he looked into his sky-blue eyes, which looked at him affectionately. "Good morning, my tender leaf" he said softly. "Good morning, Ada" his son replied with a smile. "Breakfast?" Asked Thranduil, and his son nodded.  
A little later, they were sitting, covered in blankets, eating jam sandwiches and cereals, drinking coffee and cocoa. Then Thranduil washed the dishes in the snow and began to free the windshield from the ice, so they could continue their way. Legolas, who had built a little snowman in the meanwhile, asked "Ada, where are we going today?" "We going north, my tender leaf" "What is there?" "A place I am sure of, we can live in peace, there.“ " That is great, " Legolas exclaimed enthusiastically."Let's go right away," he added, and rushed to the car to sit down on the passenger seat as quickly as possible. Thranduil laughed and followed his son.  
On this day they came til Chippewa Falls, but Thranduil avoid the city cause he was not in the mood for further incidents. The news he had heard on the radio worried him deeply. There had been violent outcrops all over the country. At the moment, these events were concentrated in the big cities, but Thranduil knew that nobody would bother to check the small towns and villages. The pre-Christmas mood, had turned into an end of time mood.  
Thranduil parked the car at a small lake. He puts a pot of vegetable soup over the gas cooker, and in the meantime, he looked at the lavender bouquet and realized with a smile that he was right with his theory. More buds were blossoming and enveloped the van into their scent.  
After they had eaten, they played a few rounds of ludo. Then they went to sleep. Both enjoyed the warmth of the other and cuddled as tight as possible. "I love you, Ada," muttered Legolas. "I love you too, my tender leaf" whispered Thranduil, and they both slid softly into sleep.

This time he found himself in the park at the feet of the tower. Warm light illuminated the windows, of the 5-storey building, and he looked like a lighthouse in the night. He could hear the soft sound of laughter, and the feeling of love that radiates from the tower made him longing hard to reach this place. With every fiber of his heart he could feel that this place felt like a home. Safe, loving, peaceful.  
He smiled happily in his sleep, and Legolas, who was already awake and looking at his father quietly, also smiled because he was glad his Ada had a beautiful dream.  
After they had breakfast, they moved on. It has begun to snow again shortly after their departure. The thick snowflakes made it almost impossible for Thranduil to have a view at the roadway. They had just passed Solon Springs when the sky starts to turn dark again, and it was pure coincidence that he noticed a half snow covered sign that showed the image of a city. It hits him like a ton of bricks, when he realized, he knew the city - from his dreams. He stopped the car, ran to the sign and removed the snow. Legolas came running after him and asked excitedly, "Ada, why did you stop? What‘s about the sign?“ Thranduil lifted his son up, pointing to the image of the city "My tender leaf, you asked me where we were going. Well, there we go. "" Can we live there in peace finally, Ada? "" I'm sure" his father replied.  
An hour later they reached the city. Legolas admired the Aerial Lifting Bridge in the harbor, which was illuminated by lights and their white paint lit the night. "Ada, we have to visit the bridge" Legolas exclaimed enthusiastically. Thranduil laughed and said, "We can do it, my tender leaf."  
As they entered the park underneath the tower, Legolas asked "Will this be our new home, Ada?" "I hope so" he replied. Thranduil was nervous. What if they were just chased away? He tried to shake this terrible thought off. He parked the car and saw the entrance door open, and a slender man stepped outside and walked towards them. Thranduil asked Legolas to stay in the car. Then he got out to meet the stranger. The man looked at him kindly and said, "Good evening. I'm Tyler. Are you Thranduil? "He looked at him in surprise and stammered," Yeah, but how do you know ... "Tyler smiled" I'll tell you later. Where is Legolas? "" In the car "Thranduil replied."Do you need help with your belongings?" Tyler asked. Thranduil hesitated. He was not used to getting help. It was as if Tyler had read his mind and he said, "It's all right, Thranduil. You are with friends now, even if you do not know us, yet. "  
Then he turned to the entrance and shouted, "Hey Josh, come down here, we need a helping hand!" A moment later another man came out of the front door. He was slightly smaller than Tyler and even in the dim light that fell outside through the entrance door, Thranduil could see that he had colored his Iroquois in a sunny yellow. "Hello, I'm Josh" he intrduced himself and smiled shyly. Before Thranduil could say a word a childish voice chimed in "Ada, may I get off?" They all looked at the boy with the blond hair and the sky blue eyes as his father replied, "Yes, Legolas."  
The next moment he was out of the car and looked curiously at the two men. "Legolas, that's Tyler and Josh" Thranduil told him. They shaked his hand and the boy looked from one to the other and announced, "I like you." Everyone laughed. Then Legolas looked at Josh's hair and said "That's great, you have the sun on your head." What led to more laughter.  
"Hey you gossipers, did you ever thought about, we others wanting to laugh, too?" They suddenly heard a female voice call from the first floor of the tower. , "Come in, the dinner is ready!" Thranduil looked at the two men, who started to grin. "This is my wife Jenna," Tyler explained, "and we should better do what she says." They unloaded Thranduil's van as fast as they could and entered the tower.  
The ground floor was used as a gaderobe. On the walls hung some jackets. Hats and gloves were piled on a window sill, and a series of shoes with various sizes, stood underneath. In one corner there were umbrellas and two snow blades. They stored Thranduil's things temporary in a corner, and went to the first floor.  
When the four entered the room, which had been converted to a kitchen and dining area, Thranduil was surprised to find out that the tower had other residents besides Tyler, Josh and Jenna. Jenna was just filling soup in bowls, while another young woman carried them to a long table where two young men were busy to set up the table. "Thranduil, Legolas," Tyler began. "These are Jenna, who has already introduced herself so impressively to you" pointing to the blond, beautiful woman at the stove, who sticked out her tongue and caused Legolas to laugh. "Her lovely assistant here, is Ella." The young woman smiled shyly at them and said softly, "Hello." Then she went on with the bowls. "And, last but not least, our two gorgeous friends, Andy and Ry." They both smiled warmly at the new arrivals and said, "Hello and welcome to the tower."  
Thranduil was overwhelmed. The feeling that they were really welcome here led him tear up. The reaction oft he group followed immediately. They all came up to him and hugged him. Josh lifted Legolas up so that he could also hug his father properly. In this cocoon of arms, Thranduil felt pure love, security, and peace. They stood there for a while, til Legolas said softly "Ada, we are at home." "Yes, we are, my tender leaf" Thranduil replied, when his last tears were dried. Slowly they all broke up to eat the dinner. There was a happy mood at the table, and Thranduil still felt as if he were just dreaming.  
"I think we have the best Christmas Eve, ever" Andy proclaimed and kissed Ry tenderly. Thranduil looked surprised at the others: "What?! Today is Christmas Eve? "" Yes, "Josh replied. " Santa Claus comes tonight" Legolas rejoiced. Thranduil made an unhappy face. In the whole chaos he had totally forgotten to buy Legolas his Christmas present. What should he do now?  
The others at the table knew what was going on and Andy, who was sitting next to him, whispered in his ear: "Don‘t worry, Thranduil. Santa Claus doesn‘t forget anyone. "He looked disbelievingly at Andy and the other grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you," he whispered back and was already close to tears again, when Tyler said gently, "No more tears, Thranduil. Save them when you hear us singing Christmas songs. "Joking protest broke loose at the table and Thranduil couldn‘t help himself, but laugh.  
While Jenna, Ella, Andy, and Legolas arranged the kitchen, Thranduil, Tyler Josh and Ry took his luggage out of the hallway and distributed it in the tower. So Thranduil discovered that over the kitchen, on the second floor, was the storage room, which was stuffed to the ceiling with all kinds of food. On the third floor was the living room, which even had a TV and a radio. But the best thing was the Christmas tree, which stood in a corner. Part of the wall was also decorated with strings of light, which gave the room a wonderful warm atmosphe"This is really beautiful," Thranduil remarked appreciatively. "The compliment goes to Josh, Ella, and Andy", Tyler explained. "I know a young man, who will scream with joy, when he discover the christmas decoration" Thranduil replied, smiling at Josh, who blushed deep red.  
The fourth floor was the bedroom for all. Small islands of sleeping mats, sleeping bags and blankets followed the roundness of the tower, and in one corner were a large pile of clothes, two suitcases, and a large laundry bag. "Please don‘t marvel at the clothes," declared Josh, "but we men somehow gave up to separate our clothes. We all have pretty much the same size and so each one of us wears what he just gets in his fingers. "  
"So you're going to tell me I'm supposed to leave all order behind and have to put my pair of clothes right there, right?" Thranduil asked, laughing. "Yes" he heared from the three grinning men.  
There was a joyful jubilation from below, and Thranduil smirked "Somebody has discovered the Christmas decoration." They hurried to prepare the place for sleeping and went to the living room.  
Legolas had meanwhile cuddled up to Andy and held a lump of wool in his hand, from which he always spooled something so that his new friend could continue knitting. Jenna and Ella sat with worried faces in front of the TV, showing pictures of different cities in the USA, where the encroachments becames civil war-like conditions. "Oh please, not tonight," Tyler griped as he saw the pictures. Jenna switched off the TV while Tyler grabbed his ukulele and began to tune her. "You want to make your threat come true?" Ella asked jokingly. "Sure" replied the singer. Ella escaped behind Josh's back, wrapped her arms around him and muttered, laughing, "Joshie, protect me from the Christmas carols." He turned to Ella, kissed her forehead, and replied tenderly "I think we must go through it now, my love "and hugged her tight. In the meanwhile Ry had cuddled himself to Andy and Thranduil sat next to them, and Legolas immediately climbed into his lap and snuggle at his father.  
It turned out, Tyler had altered the lyrics of the songs and made a list of all the possible misfortunes that could happen during the Christmas season. From burnt cookies to the a burning Christmas tree. And soon everyone was giggling on the floor, and Tyler kept right: Thranduil, shed tears this evening - but from laughter.  
Later, as he lay snuggled against Legolas in the bedroom and listened to the quiet breathing of his son and the others, he thoughtfully reconsider the events of the evening and felt a tremendous joy and gratitude to have found this particular group of people. They all loved each other in their own way, regardless of the norms and values that society tried to impose on them. Where the one came to its limits, the other took over as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Without reproaches or to condemn the others for they weaknesses. With these warm thoughts for the others, he fell asleep and dreamed:  
He stood in the living room, and when his gaze fell on the Christmas tree, he noticed the woman with the cardigan. She smiled at him with warm, sparkling eyes. "You did it, Thranduil. You and Legolas are at home. "He smiled and replied softly "I know. Thank you. Thank you for everything.“ The woman nodded, smiled and glanced at a point behind him. Thranduil followed her gaze and turned around. In the entrance to the living room stood the others and waited smiling for him. They spread their arms to receive him, and he walked toward them. Halfway he turned around again, but the woman had disappeared. The picture began to blur and all that remained was the pure feeling of love and peace.  
Thranduil woke up early this morning, noting that Tyler and Ry were probably already awake as they were no longer with the others. He smiled when he saw Josh and Ella, who were tightly embracing each other, sleeping deeply. He stood up quietly, not to wake anybody, and went to search for the two young men. He found them on the fifth floor of the tower, which formed the viewing platform. They looked down at the city, which lay in a thick fog. Only isolated street lanterns penetrated him weakly with their light. There was a faint groan that Thranduil couldn‘t match. "Good morning" he said softly. "Good morning, Thranduil," the both men said, offering him a corner of the blanket which protect them against the cold. He wrapped it around his shoulders and immediately felt Ry's and Tyler's warmth, he was grateful for. "Do you know what this rumbling means?" He asked. They shook their heads, and Tyler replied "No, but I guess it doesn‘t mean anything good." "Have you think about what we should do, when the people from the city are coming after us?"" This will not happen, "Ry said. "The parc around the tower forms a sort of a protecting wall. I can not explain it, but every time someone has tried to approach the park, he just couldn‘t enter. "" Why could I enter him, then? "Thranduil asked confused. "Because you were welcome here" Tyler replied simply. "The wall knows, who he can pass through." Another rumbling sound was to be heard, and Thranduil a cold feeling ran down his spine.  
They quietly crept down the spiral staircase to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for all. A few minutes later Andy came to the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. Ry hugged him tenderly and whispered, "Good morning and Merry Christmas, my love" and kissed him. Then he let Andy sit down and put a coffee in front of him. The smell of the coffee also aroused the rest of the group and they all found themselves in the kitchen. Josh had Legolas in his arm, who was still busy waking up. When he saw his father, however, he stretched his arms out, and Thranduil took him from Josh with gratitude. "Ada, Josh is cuddly" his son remarked, "but you're more cuddly." His father smiled at him and replied, "I'm relieved, my tender leaf." Josh pulled a pout and Ella hugged him, purring "You're the most cuddly man for me." Josh was grinning and said, "Aww, I love you so much" and kissed her gently.  
When they all had breakfast, Legolas asked, "Ada, do you think, Santa Claus was already there?" Thranduil glanced uncertainly at his son as Tyler replied, "Hm, there's only one way to figure it out. We'll have to check it. "The group went to the living room and Legolas got big eyes when he saw the many parcels lying under the tree. Then he noticed the sled. "Ada, Ada there is a sled" he shouted with joy. Thranduil took the sled and on the little piece of paper attached to it was the name of his son. On the sled sat a stuffed elk, who held a small parcel in the front hooves. Legolas carefully opened the parcel, and a green woolen hat appeared, which was decorated with silvery leafs of ivy. Above was a small silver bell that gently swirled. Legolas was so excited, he put the hat on, and proudly proclaimed, "This is the best hat ever, in the whole wide world, and I never take it off again!" Everyone laughed, and Thranduil said softly, "Thank you all for giving my son such a nice Christmas."  
Andy came to him with a parcel and said, "Merry Christmas, Thranduil. I said, Santa doesn‘t forget anyone "He got big eyes and looked at him incredulously."For me?" Andy nodded with a warm smile on his face. "Open up, Ada!" Legolas shouted and Thranduil began to open the parcel with trembling hands.  
Inside was a apron, embroidered with flowers, and his name. He also found a pruner, a gardener's knife, binding wire, bast, and various small bags of flower seeds.  
He pressed the things to his chest and couldn’t restrain the tears of joy and gratitude any longer. Andy and Legolas hugged him, and the others also came over and stroked his back. "How did you know I was a florist in New York?" He asked between his sobbing. "From her" Ry answered. "The woman in the cardigan." "So you know her, too?" Thranduil asked, surprised. Everyone nodded. "Does anyone know who she is?" "No" Tyler replied.  
"Ada, in spring you can sow the flowers and then open a new store and sell them" Legolas quickly changed the subject. His father nodded, and his son continued, "Can we go sledding til spring comes?" Thranduil was not the only one who had to laugh and Josh said, "Legolas, that's a great idea. Let's go sledding til spring comes. "  
So they all went outside in front of the tower, sledding with Legolas, fought snowball battles, and built snowmen, til they were all completely frozen. The whole day the muffled rumbling had been heard from the city, and at night, the hell broke loose. They stood at the viewpoint of the tower and looked down anxiously, when individual fires, sirens and shots, turning the city at their feet into a home of madness. "Ada, I'm so scared" Legolas wailed, clinging to his father. He hugged him tightly and replied gently: "We are safe here, my dender leaf. We all. Nothing can happen to us at this place. The tower protects us. And all the trees in his surroundings. "" Are we in a magic tower? "" Yes, Legolas, "he replied simply. The others agreed with Thranduil and his son relaxed.  
That night everyone cuddled together and everyone was happy about the presence of the others. As they all fell asleep, the noises from the city grew quieter, and fell silent in the early morning hours.  
When the group awoke next day, they were surrounded by absolute silence. As if the world had ceased to exist. Slowly the birds began to sing timidly again, in the late morning but no human sound could be heard. Tyler had tried to find some TV station that broadcasted something, but he wasn’t successful. That remained the next 4 days, until on New Year's Eve, some TV stations sent a kind of emergency program, again and reported in most of the cities has returned a sort of order again and the behavior of the surviving people goes back to normal. Thranduil climbed up to the viewing platform and found Andy, Ella, Josh and Jenna. The lanterns in the city were working again and you could even hear a few cars driving. "Tyler and Josh wants to take a look in the city tomorrow" Jenna said. "Would you mind to accompany them, Thranduil?" He nodded and replied "No, of course I don’t mind."  
Tyler, Ry, and Legolas were bustling around the kitchen to make a little New Years Eve party despite the oppressive circumstances. They all hoped that with the beginning of the new year everything would get better again.  
When they were sitting together in the evening, talking about what they were going to do in the New Year, Legolas came running up and shouted, "Ada, Andy, Josh, everyone, the sky glows green." Thranduil looked irritated. "That’s the Northern Light, for sure " Ry explained. All followed Legolas up to the viewing platform. The sight was breathtakeing. Tapes in all green tones flickered across the sky and a little later, blue and white joined in. When everyone thought that this sight can’t be surpassed, a shudder of shooting stars went over the firmament. And everybody in the group sent them a wish.  
"Happy New Year, all together" Jenna said into the silence, and the rest of them just realized that it was after midnight, already. They hugged each other and exchanged good wishes for the new year and then went back to enjoy the firework made by nature in the sky.  
When Tyler, Josh and Thranduil went to the city the next morning, Ry joined them. They were barely out of the park when a group of women and old men approached them. They came into conversation and the women told them about the madness that had erupted days before in the city. Family members had come at each other, neighbors cames at neighbors, young people cames after the old ones. As if all the hate, which had subdued subliminally into the people, had broken through the surface and had erupted in this insanity.  
The four men followed the others into the city to get a picture of the damage. They immediately noticed that most survivors consisted of women, children and the elderly. Everyone tried their best to help to rebuild this place. And the four didn‘t hesitate and joined in.  
In the evening they told the rest of the group about their experiences in the city and the next day they all came to help. Legolas found many new friends and everyone was accepted warmly. No one was bothered by the fact that Andy and Ry were a couple and within a very short time it was as if they had always lived in the city on shore of the big lake.  
Thranduil didn‘t waste any thought of New York and when the city's inhabitants offered him a house with a shop and two housing units, he didn‘t have to think about twice. He also had the ideal tenants for the second apartment in mind.  
When he sat with Andy and Ry one evening, he asked, "Tell me, did you ever think about staying here in the city?" "We'd stay here, but we'd need an apartment" Ry explained. "Well, then I have good news for you" Thranduil replied, and told them about the house.  
When the spring came back in the town, the city at the lake had a wonderful flower shop again, which became a popular meeting place for young and old. Andy had started a knitting club, and the group sat in front of the flower shop gossiping, to the rhythm of the clattering knitting needles. Thranduil showed Legolas friends how to make perfume of flowers, and it was the big hit for Mother's Day. Tyler, Jenna, Josh and Ella had returned to Columbus, but visited the other half of the tower clique as often as they could.  
Thranduil smiled as he remembered the beautiful moments in the tower and looked up through the front window to the building that was quietly towering over the city. He turned his gaze to the vase with the small, dried lavender bouquet, which had a special place in his shop and stroked it tenderly. Full of gratitude, he thought back to the woman in the cardigan who had showed him the path to his true home. To the city by the big lake and its magic tower.


End file.
